kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Even
Even was one of the six apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the original persona of Vexen. He appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' A researcher in Radiant Garden who has been delving into the workings of the heart. He and his fellows at the castle have taken Ienzo, an orphan, under their wing. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Even first appears as he approaches Dilan and Aeleus, and openly wonders what will become of the castle if they left their posts. Aeleus begins to argue, wanting to chase after Ventus and an Unversed, but Even assures them that Ventus could handle it, because he is "special". As Aeleus questions this, Dilan recalls their job to guard the castle, and the two return to their positions at the door, and Even stands in place as he looks on at Ventus trailing an Unversed. He takes note that Ventus has no darkness in his heart, and after commenting that it may have been removed, he deems it impossible and turns to walk back to the castle. Later on, Even looks around for Ienzo, calling his name. He finds him walking towards Ventus, and he approaches the two, reminding Ienzo not to leave because it is dangerous. He then turns to Ventus and thanks him, explaining that Ienzo's parents have passed away, and that he is in charge of raising him. Ventus then asks if Even has seen his friend, to which Even replies he had seen him in the castle garden. As Even and Ienzo are about to leave, Even states his belief that they are fated to meet again someday. Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Worried that the Darkness in people's hearts would eventually consume his world, Ansem and his apprentices began performing tests on Xehanort's heart, which Even showed particular interest in. Eventually, Ansem created a laboratory in his castle's basement for such experimentation. However, Even and the other apprentices had their own intentions for the laboratory, and began conducting inhumane experiments on the human heart and the darkness within it. Such experimentation led to the creation of Heartless. Ansem quickly discovered their secret experiments, and immediately ordered them to stop. One day, after being advised to review their research data by King Mickey, Ansem found that the effects of their experiments had become irreversible. Ansem was then banished to the Realm of Darkness by his apprentices. Eventually, Even and the other five apprentices dabbled too deep into darkness through their continued experiments. Even, along with the others, was consumed by the darkness, producing a Heartless. Since the apprentices all had strong wills, however, Even continued on as the Nobody Vexen, who helped found Organization XIII. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' The beginning side of game shows scene from Xehanorts view. There Even and Ienzo are laying unconscious on the ground near the entrance of Space Paranoids in Radiant Garden, their bodies seemingly fading away. Braig enters the room and looks shocked for a split second, before being attacked by Xehanort, who appears to be wielding Master Xehanort's Keyblade. Later when Lea wakes up, he see Even with Ienzo, Aeleus and Dilan as they all are restored back to humans and their long nightmare is over. Even isnt showed in any other scenes, though its possible he and others made contact with Leon and others. Appearance Even's appearance matches his Nobody's appearance exactly, except for the differing outfits and his eyes, which are a brighter shade of green. He wears a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. He also seems to wear black pants and silver lined boots identical to those worn by Organization XIII members. fr:Even Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Original characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Somebody